My Best Friends Brother
by BreeAshley
Summary: What do you do when you have a thing for your best friends brother? You spy on him in the shower of course...


**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just like to make her characters do dirty things...**

**This is purely a one shot, I have no intention of continuing with it as a story...**

* * *

**- My Best Friends Brother -**

I watched him from my spot across the room as he ran his tongue across the expanse of his lower lip and I couldn't help but wonder what it might feel like if he was running his tongue along the inside of my thigh with every intention of continuing the trail further north.

I felt my stomach start to tighten and I bit my lower lip out of habit to stop the moan that was threatening to escape my lips and give me away.

He shot me a questioning glance, as if he knew exactly what I was feeling even though that was completely impossible. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I knew that I had turned a deep shade of crimson.

I quickly turned my attention back to the textbook that was in front of me and tried to focus my attention on the words written on the pages rather than the hotness that was sitting on the opposite side of the room.

I had managed to get through a measly three pages before the bell signalling the end of class sounded.

"Have a good weekend everybody" my history teacher called as students started filing out of the room.

I collected my things and made my way to the door of the classroom. I thought I would be able to make it out without turning around but the urge to look at him just one more time before the day was over was to strong for me to resist.

I turned to find him leaning back on one of the desks in the front row and as my eyes met his he gave me a panty dropping smile as well as a wink. Why did he have to be so sexy, he knew the exact affect he had on almost the entire female population at Fork's High not to mention some of the males as well.

"Do you plan on staying here for the duration of the weekend" the teacher questioned him, hurtling me straight back to reality.

"No, I have other things planned for the weekend" he answered, never taking his eyes off me as he stood and walked toward the door.

As he walked past me his arm brushed mine and it felt as though I had been electrocuted. He must have noticed it also because he had a look of shock on his face.

"What about you Miss Swan, sleeping over" the teacher questioned as he collected his belongings.

"Sorry I'll get out of your way sir" I said when my mind finally started back up.

I eventually made my way out into the parking lot where my best friend Alice Cullen was waiting for me.

"Geez Bella what took you so long" she asked as I got into the passenger seat of her car.

"I had to put some things in my locker" I blatantly lied to her.

"Well let's get back to my house so we can get the sleepover festivities started" she squealed, driving away from the school.

"I hope there is vodka involved in these festivities" I laughed.

"We may need them. My brother has decided to have some friends over tonight too" she said sounding anything but thrilled.

Once we got back to Alice's we ditched all of out school stuff in her bedroom before heading downstairs to get our drink on. Alice's parents had a huge pool table in their games room so we spent a good portion of the evening in there drinking vodka sunrises and playing pool.

It was around eight o'clock when the guys eventually showed up.

"Hey Bell's is here" Emmett shouted as soon as he walked into the games room.

Emmett and I had been friends since I first moved here and even though we didn't hang out with the same group of people at school we always managed to find some time to hang out on the weekends.

"Hey Em" I said as he wrapped me into a giant bear hug.

Edward, Garrett and Jasper were standing over by the doorway watching mine and Emmett's exchange in silence, when I looked over Edward gave me a smile.

Alice had always insisted that because Edward was her twin she knew him better than anyone else and she swore black and blue the he had a thing for me but I didn't simply didn't believe her.

"So what do you girls have planned for tonight" Emmett asked as he set me back down on my feet.

I had no idea what Alice had planned for us so I looked at her for an explanation.

"Well it won't be anything involving you guys" she answered as she grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me upstairs.

"Come on Ali we could get up to a lot of mischief while the parentals are away" Emmett said with a smirk on his face.

"Make sure you clean up any mess you guys make" Alice said ignoring Emmett's suggestion and staring straight at her brother.

The rest of the night consisted of Alice and I watching old eighties movies and dancing around in our underwear to cheesy pop songs from the nineties. We could hear the boys laughing downstairs and had no doubt that they were laughing at out inability to song in key but we didn't care.

It must have been around one in the morning and half way through Sixteen Candles when I heard Alice's soft snoring. I turned off the television and figured I'd try to get some sleep even though I was nowhere near tired.

I had been tossing and turning for maybe half an hour when I heard the guys all say goodnight to each other before heading off to their rooms and then the shower in the adjoining bathroom that Alice shared with her brother turned on.

As soon as I heard that shower my mind was alert to every little sound that came from the bathroom. I could hear him softly humming and although I couldn't pick the song I enjoyed the sound.

After a few minutes the sounds from the bathroom changed from humming to quiet moans

'_Holy shit'_ I thought to myself as my brain registered what it was he was doing in there.

As his moans turned into grunts I couldn't help the curiosity that overcame me as I got up out of Alice's bed and made my way over to the bathroom door. The bathroom door was one of those doors that slid into the wall and it was open just a crack allowing me to see into the shower.

He was standing with his face toward the spray, the water running down his muscular body, his right hand bracing himself against the shower wall while his left hand stroked his length. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I couldn't bring myself to look away.

"Bella" he groaned as he continued to stroke himself.

When I heard him moan my name my insides turned to mush. I couldn't believe that he was thinking about me while pleasuring himself. Before I could even register what I was doing the bathroom door was open and I stepped inside.

He must have been to wrapped up in what he was doing because he didn't hear me enter. I closed the bathroom door as quietly as I could and turned back around to watch the show.

Being this close to him was doing things to my body I hadn't expected. I mean yeah I'd had sex before but I'd never been quiet as turned on as I was at this very moment.

I decided I couldn't ignore what my body craved anymore and I slowly slid my hand into the waistband of my boy shorts.

When my fingers brushed along my folds I had to bite my lip to stop from moaning. I parted my lower lips and proceeded to insert a finger into my already sopping centre. I pumped my fingers slowly in and out but it wasn't enough so I added a second. I continued to thrust my fingers in and out of me, curling them toward my belly button and flicking my clit with my thumb.

I could hear his moaning in the shower increase as I closed my eyes and started riding my hand. I could feel my orgasm fast approaching and I hoped that I'd be able to ride it out silently.

A few more pumps and just the right amount of pressure on my clit and I was tumbling over the edge. My orgasm hit me hard and fast but I was able to stifle my moan by chewing furiously on my lip.

"Fuck Bella" I heard from the shower as I came down from my high.

I figured that he must have been close to his own release so I forced my eyes open, wanting to watch him cum.

When my eyes finally focused he was still standing in the shower with his hand wrapped around his cock but his eyes were locked with mine.

I had no idea what to do so I panicked and turned to run back into Alice's room.

I grabbed the handle of the door but I couldn't get it to slide. I heard the shower door being opened as the water continued to run and I tried again to slide the door open, this time it slid with ease.

"Close the door Bella" he said as he pressed against my back and placed his hand over mine on the door handle.

His wet skin was soaking through my shirt and I could feel his erection pressed against backside as I slid the bathroom door closed and he moved his hand to flick the lock.

"Turn around" he whispered in my ear, his hot breath causing me to shiver.

I turned slowly to face him and was overwhelmed by the look of pure desire in his eyes. I felt like I should try to at least apologise for invading his privacy like I did.

"I don't know what I was thinking" I trailed off not sure what to say next.

"Did you enjoy watching me Bella? Because I sure as shit liked watching" he said with a crooked grin on his face.

He reached down to grab the hem of my shirt and cocked an eyebrow. I didn't hesitate to raise my arms and let him completely remove my shirt. When my breasts were fully exposed to him he let out a slight growl before lowering his hands to the waistband of my boy shorts.

He didn't even cock an eyebrow this time instead he dropped to his knees and slowly pushed them down my legs. He lifted my left leg to step out of them followed by my right but instead of placing my right leg back on the ground he put it over his shoulder and kissed me gently starting at my knee.

Once he reached the inside of my thigh my breathing had become impossibly loud as I desperately prayed that he would continue to where I wanted him most. My prayers were answered as he lowered his head and swept his tongue from the bottom of my wet slit up to my clit which he nibbled softly, my hands instantly finding purchase in his hair.

"Oh Fuck" I cried as my legs started to turn to jelly.

He continued to trail his lips up my body leaving a burning trail behind. He kissed my stomach, stopping briefly to dip his tongue inside my belly button and then he moved his mouth to my right breast where he sucked and licked at my nipple before moving to give my other breast the same attention.

When he was finally finished lavishing my breasts his kisses continued up the column of my throat where he stopped before reaching my lips. He moved his hands to cup my face and I was once again blown away by the desire in his eyes before he brought his mouth down on mine.

His lips were soft but demanding. I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I happily obliged. Our tongues tangled together as we searched each others mouths. His hands slid down from my face to my backside as he hoisted me up in the air. My legs wrapped around his middle instinctively as he moved us across the room.

The next thing I felt was warm water on my back, I broke our kiss and opened my eyes to see that we were now standing in the shower. He switched his attention back to my chest while I leaned my head back, wetting my hair and enjoying the feeling of the warm spray mixed with his hot mouth.

My pussy was throbbing by now and I tried to wriggle myself against him to generate some much needed friction, he must have sensed my need because he moved so that my back was up against the wall and he only needed one hand to support my weight, allowing his free hand to find it's way to my dripping core.

"Please" I begged him as he teased my entrance with his fingertips.

"Since you asked nicely" he smirked as he thrust two fingers into me and started working them.

I had to give it to the guy he had some talented fingers and he knew all the right places. I could feel myself getting closer to my climax but I just needed that little bit more.

"Harder, deeper" I breathed out as I unwrapped my arm from his neck and forced his fingers deeper inside me.

He thrust harder and deeper, curling his fingers inside of me as I moved my hand to pinch my clit which effectively hurled me over the edge.

"Fuck" I cried as my walls clenched around his finger.

"That's it baby cum on my fingers" he said as I felt myself release.

When I had come down from my high I opened my eyes to see that he was watching me intently and I couldn't help the blush that came over my entire upper body.

"Don't be embarrassed that was fucking sexy as hell" he told me as he removed his fingers from me and raised them to his mouth.

He looked me right in the eye as he slowly slid his fingers that had just been inside me into his mouth and back out again.

"Sweeter than honey" he said huskily making me want him even more.

"I suppose I should return the favour" I said as I slowly lowered my hand between us to grasp his length in my hand.

"Not this time baby. I need to fuck you" he whispered in my ear as he brushed my hand away from his cock.

He pulled back from me to look in my eyes.

"Then fuck me" I answered, licking my lips.

That was all the encouragement he need as he turned the shower off, carried me into his bedroom and laid me on the bed before moving to his bedroom door and locking it.

I moved so that I was propped up against his pillows and he simply stood at the end of the bed staring at me.

"So how do you want me" I asked as I ran my hands over my breasts, pinching at my nipples.

He crawled up the bed, nudging my legs open with his knee before settling in between my legs.

"I want you anyway I can" was his answer as he raised my right leg to wrap around his hip.

I could feel his tip at my entrance and the anticipation was killing me. I tried to push my hips up forcing him to enter me but he pulled back and smirked at me.

"I've waited a long time for this I want to take my time" he groaned as he eased the tip of himself inside me.

"What do you mean" I managed to breath out.

"I've always wanted you" he groaned as he pushed himself fully inside of me.

"Fuck" I cried as he circled his hips.

All forms of communications ceased the moment he pulled back out of me leaving only his head inside and then slammed back in. the only sounds heard were our heavy breathing and the odd curse word here and there.

He moved my left leg so that it was resting in the crook of his elbow, this opened me up further to him and allowed him to hit that spot inside of me that made me want to explode.

"Right there" I managed to pant out as he pounded into me hitting my g-spot.

As his thrusts became faster and harder I knew he was close to reaching his climax so I lowered my hand down and started playing with my clit.

"Fuck Bella, I'm so close" he grunted before leaning down to capture my lips with his.

I pinched and pulled at my clit while he thrust rhythmically in and out of me. He bit my bottom lip and that threw me over the edge.

"Shiiiiiiit" I cried out as my walls clamped down hard on his cock.

I could feel him start to twitch inside of me and with a few more erratic thrusts I felt him explode in me, my pussy milking him of everything he had.

"Bellllllla" he cried out as he rode out his orgasm.

I managed to open my eyes as he came and the look of pure bliss on his face as he came down from his high had me wanting him all over again.

He slowly lowered my leg from resting on his arm and I moved my other one from around his hip. I thought back to what he had said before and decided I had nothing to lose by asking him if he meant it.

"Did you mean what you said before" I whispered almost inaudibly.

He raised his head to look in my eyes before giving me a soft but passionate kiss.

"Every word" he answered when he finally broke the kiss.

I didn't know if I should be saying this but I decided to follow my heart and tell him the truth.

"I think I'm in love with you" I told him.

"Well I know I'm in love with you" he said with a smile.

"Shit what's Alice going to say when she finds out I'm in love with her brother" I giggled, feeling him twitch inside me.

"We're only related by marriage" he chuckled sending a jolt of pleasure straight to my core and causing me to move my hips against his.

"I love you Bella" he whispered as I felt his cock harden inside of me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he started to rock slowly against me.

"I love you too Jasper"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the lemony goodness...**

**I am currently working on another Jasper/Bella fic and hope to have it up around the end of the month...**

**If you have a spare minute or two please leave a review...**


End file.
